The Demon's Cat
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After hitting Blaze, Mephiles comes to the realization that he can no longer be with the young cat unless she was older and if her heart was with him 100%.


I stood there, in the middle of the forest with many different emotions in my head. I was angry, because my girlfriend wants to be alone and sad because I did something I didn't want to do. I have struck her face with my fist because of what she said, and I was hurt. The back of my hand was covered in the blood of my true love; a very young, purple, female cat to be exact. In that moment, I felt my black hole inside my heart just open up. Why doesn't anyone understand my dark soul?

So I walked back to get house to look for her, since she was heading homeward, and I saw something that really bothered me; her now ex-boyfriend, was comforting *my* girl! What really made me angry was that I specifically told her, that she was *my* property! I own that! No one else! She's mine and no other guys can touch her.

"HEY!! GET OFF!" I shouted.

They looked back at me, very shocked. They broke their embrace and she started to reason...

"Mephiles... he's just comforting me..." she said.

At this point, I was seething. The only difference was that I was trying so hard not to punch the girl. But in my mind, I wanted to hit her, because that will put her in her place. So instead, I grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her towards me.

"Didn't I tell you not to let other guys touch you, Blazey? What did I tell you?" I said.

"I'm sorry! Please... I didn't understand what you meant completely!" she said frantically.

Then, her ex, very shocked, stepped back and I was taking this pretty well. I was more mad at her than I was at him, so he was okay in my book.

"Blaze! How.. you told me you were grieving from losing me and now you are with... someone else? You know what? Mephiles, you can have her, because I don't want her!" he yelled.

As he stormed off, I lean myself against the wall of her house. I was thinking many thoughts at the moment. I love Blazey and I want her with me forever.. so how can I make her stay with me? How can I get her to come to me? I immediately thought of something... make her cry. I need to say something to her that will make her cry... because if I did, then she would do as I tell her and she's come to me... I know it'd work, it just has to!

Before I can think of what I am about to say, I stopped. I felt the guilt coming forth inside me. I looked at Blazey and I was almost about to cry. I stopped myself because my parents always told me not to show weakness. But every time I show my strengths, I end up hurting people. I don't want to punch poor Blazey again. She means... alot to me and it sounds crazy, coming from someone like me.

"Blazey... do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes... of course I do" she replied back.

I turn to her and I take her hand. I walk her into to her house and we both sat on the couch. She gave me a worried look on her face because she is getting the feeling that I am wanting to have a talk with her. As Blazey looked around, I gave her a rag so that she can clean her face.

"Blazey... we need to talk. It's about us... and I want you to make sure that you understand where I'm coming from alright? Now, I'm going to ask you again... do you really love me?" I asked again.

"Mephiles, I *SAID* that I loved you... why are you asking again?" she assured.

"Blazey... how can you love me so much, at just eight years old? You just went through a break up with Silver and now you say you love me? I think in all honesty Blazey, that you love the *idea* of me. Just admit it, you're still in love with Silver"

"No... I love you, how could you say that?"

"Because I know... why else would you be crying over Silver?"

She froze. I belive that she was taking my words into perspective. It's time I stopped kidding myself with this dream of being with this girl and face reality. Blazey is not 100% there because her heart is still with Silver. Why am I here if she loves him?

"Well, I do have feelings for him because I've been with him since preschool. He's the first one who accepted me for who I was. He saw past my curse... my flames. I was crying when Silver broke up with me because I felt that there was no one else in this world that would accept me"

"I understand. Everyone was against me as well. See Blazey, I wasn't born a hedgehog... I was a demon. My parents didn't love me the way you did.... in fact.... they didn't love me at all... because to them, love was weakness. You're fortunate to have a parent who loves you and teaches you right and wrong. One who wants to see you mature and grow and learn. Looking back on this, Blazey, I wish I had that type of love growing up"

While telling her this, I was about to cry. I was trying to hold back my emotions but at the same time, I didn't want to make myself appear emotionless. Blazey extended her arms and came closer to her to hold her close to me. I took her hand and resumed speaking...

"I love you because you were the only one who treated me like a person rather than a demon. When I'm around you, and your friends of course, I feel like I am the person I've always wanted to be... a child. I felt like I *could* be the free spirit. Don't get me wrong.. I want to date you, but I'd be doing wrong if I were to continue this relationship any longer...."

Blazey was very teary eyed. She came closer to me to give me a big hug.

"NOOOOOO!!! NOOO!!!!!!" she cried.

"I have to sweetie. If I really loved and cared about you, then I'd do what's best not only for me, but for you. You're too young for a relationship and you have the world on your shoulders. Take care of your responsibilities first... worry about boys later. I have to work on myself as well. I can't keep hurting you, baby, I can't."

We both sat on the couch, in a empty house. I finally broke down and let out a tear. I did the right thing, but I felt sorry for Blazey. She was holding on to me tightly as we rocked back and forth. Few minutes later, her mom walked in. In my mind, I knew I had to let her go. So we both went outside, after her mom of course.

"Okay, Blaze, it's time to say goodbye" her mom said.

Little did Blazey know that in the corner of my eye, there was a surprise for her walking this way. Silver.

"Blaze!!" he called out.

Upon hearing that, she turned to see Silver talking towards her with his arms extended. She ran to him and jumped right in his arms. As they are embracing, I couldn't help but smile. Looking at them, I knew that she was going to miss him very much.

I turned away and looked up at the sky. I let out a few more tears before I broke down and cried. As I was crying, I heard this voice in my head saying:

"Whatever you do, Mephistopheles, don't cry. You are a wuss if you were to do so.."

But on the other hand, another voice was saying:

"It's okay, Mephiles. It's okay to cry. Everyone, has a weakness. It'll be alright..."

All of a sudden, I felt someone holding on to me. I look back and it's Blazey. I wrapped my arms around her for one last hug. I guess this is it, because she is moving, I will not see her everyday. But if there is one thing that she does not know, is that I will visit her once in a while.

Before she went, I wanted to give her something extra special to remember me by.

"Blazey, I got this for you so you could remember me. But..."

I handed her a little black box. She opened the box and her eyes widened as she saw my promise ring.

"... don't wear it. When you are ready to be in a relationship with me, when you are old enough, give me this ring and I will properly put it on your finger"

Blazey hugged me tighter to show her gratitude. We then broke the embrace as she walked towards the moving van. After she got in, the van pulled out and sped into the afternoon...

The End. 


End file.
